Class Skills
Class Skills are a new feature in Patapon 3. They are passive skills that change your attacks to make them more powerful, or provide you with other bonuses. Class Skills can be upgraded by using them. You can see how far you are to fully upgrading a class skill by accessing the class skill section upon load-out. Fully upgraded class skills usually allow the unit to gain a better set skill. Also, fully upgraded class skills can be passed on to other units and maybe give other units new set skills! For example, fully upgrading Yarida's set skill Two Spears usually unlocks Three Spears for Yarida, and Pykeron gets the ability Two Spears. Class Skills are obtained by getting your Patapon to a certain level, or by fully upgrading other class skills, or a combination of both. Yaripon Class Skills Two Spears Allows the user to throw two spears at once during fever. Can be improved by using the skill. Unlocked at level 2 by Yarida. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pykeron use it and grants access to Three Spears. Three Spears Allows the user to throw three spears at once. Upgrade of two spears. Unlocked at when you have fully improved Yarida's Two Spears class skill and get Yarida to level 5. Can be improved by using the skill. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pykeron use it. Assault Hits 1 Unlocked at level 3 by Kibadda, this skill lets the user inflict extra hits with his stampede. Basically, you attack the enemies a greater number of times whilst attacking after a charge song (PON PON CHAKA CHAKA) or whilst you are in fever mode. Upgrade by using the skill. High Jump (Note: This is not the official name). This skill allows the user to jump high into the air and throw his spears downward at the enemy whilst in fever mode or using a charged attack or defence. It can be upgraded by using it, and is unlocked at level 3 by Pykeron. Fully upgrading this skill lets Yarida use it and grants access to Lightning Bolt. Lightning Bolt (Note: This is not the official name). All weapons thrown in a charged attack or defence have an added effect! When they hit an enemy, a lightning bolt drops from the sky to further damage and stagger the foe. This skill can be upgraded by using it, and is unlocked when Pykeron's High Jump class skill is fully upgraded. Fully upgrading this skill lets Yarida use it. Tatepon Class Skills Energy Field 50 Unlocked at level 1 by Taterazay, this passive skill reduces damage to 50% during Energy Field. It affects the entire team, and is improved further by using energy field.Fully upgrading this skill provides access to Energy Field 40. Energy Field 40 This skill reduces damage to the entire team to 40%. It is a superior skill to Energy Field 50, and is unlocked once Energy Field 50 is fully improved, and Taterazay is level 3. Set Skills 1 This ability permanently grants the user an additional Set Skill slot. This can be upgraded by dutifully equipping Set Skills. Unlocked at level 3 by Tondenga. Fully upgarding this skill allows Myamusa to use it. Set Skills 2 This ability permanently grants the user an additional Set Skill slot. This skill is an upgrade of Set skills 1, and can be upgraded by equipping set skills. Unlocked when set skills 1 is fully upgraded by Tondenga. Yumipon Class Skills Two Shot This passive skill allows the user to fire off two arrows in succession with his charged attack (PON PON CHAKA CHAKA then PON PON PATA PON) or during fever. This skill is upgraded by using it. Unlocked by getting Yumiyacha to level 1. Fully upgrading this skill provides access to Three Shot. Three Shot This skill allows the user to fire off three arrows in succession with his charged attack or during fever. This skill is upgraded by using it and is a superior skill to two shot. Is unlocked by having Yumiyacha level 3 and having fully upgraded Two Shot. Biased Ref 1 This skill makes it easier to score perfect timing. It remains activated for the duration of fever and affects the entire team. It is improved by using lots of fever. Unlocked at level 1 by Wondabarappa. Fully upgrading this skill grants access to Biased Ref 2. Biased Ref 2 This skill gives an additional 5% damage boost to damage inflicted by the entire team! It is unlocked by fully improving Biased Ref 1, and upgrading Wondabarappa to level 3. Gallery class skills yumipon.png|Yumipon Class Skills class skills tatepon.png|Tatepon Class Skills Class skills yaripon.png|Half of the Yumipon Class Skills...looks confusing Category:Patapon 3 Category:Needs Help Category:Under Construction Category:Yaripon Category:Tatepon Category:Yumipon